


My Mellilla

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Femme, Lesbians, NSFWish, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, ava du mortain - Freeform, cece is a horny piece of shit and i love her, twc, vampire, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Tiny scene of Cecilia's sex dreams almost coming true lol
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	My Mellilla

Cecilia sighed heavily, sinking on to the edge of the bed in Ava's room. Her fingers ran over the softness of her grey duvet as she struggled to not imagine the woman wrapped up in those very sheets. The image alone made her face heat as she repressed the urge to fall back against the blankets and let the scent of Ava envelope her. 

Ava was on the opposite side of the room, sifting through her closet in search of a fresh shirt. The sweat shining on her skin was a telltale sign of where she had just come from. 

She pursed her lips, watching the vampire struggle to settle on one. “Ava, honey. Ninety percent of your shirts are the same color. How are you taking to long to choose one?”

Her shoulders tensed and Cecilia bit her lip to hide an amused grin. 

“Then you pick,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Raising her brows, a smirk pulled at her expression. “If I had it my way, I would choose no shirt.”

Ava whipped around to face her. They had been together for months now, but Cecilia’s boldness still never failed to take her by surprise. “What?”

“Sorry, did I stutter?”

A low growl left Ava as she began to stalk forward. There was a look of hunger in her eyes as they drifted over Cecilia’s form perched on her bed. Her heart sped up the closer she got, and she knew Ava heard it. 

Standing in front of her now, Ava bent down to be on eye level with the shorter woman. “No,” she breathed, hand reaching up to grasp her face roughly, “I don’t believe you did.”

Oh god. 

Just her grip and tone alone were enough to unravel Cecilia. Somehow, she held herself together. Not by much, but that had to count for something. Right?  
“I don’t think that is an answer to my question,” Cecilia murmured, her words slurring from her arousal. 

Ava stood between her open legs now, hiking a knee up, she pressed it against the edge of the bed. 

Cecilia’s eyes widened, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She swore she had sex dreams just like this before. Maybe she needed to pinch herself to be sure this was real?

The feeling of Ava’s fingers grazing over the inside of her thigh made her come crashing back to reality. 

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of Ava’s shirt, trying to pull her closer, but that only succeeded in a devilish glint in her eyes. 

Ava’s hand was still wrapped around her chin and she wrenched her head upwards so Cecilia would hold her gaze. The green of her irises looked like they were alight with desire, but the smirk on her lips told Cecilia that she was going to have to work for it. 

That was fine. 

She preferred it that way. 

Ava leaned closer, her lips hovering over her ear. “I know you like getting your way, my _mellilla_ , but you should really be more specific.”

Her lips parted to ask what she meant. But no words came out as Ava pulled away, stripping off the sweat-stained shirt followed quickly by the sports bra she had been wearing, tossing them both into the nearby hamper. 

Cecilia reached out only to grasp air instead of skin as Ava stepped out of the way. 

Confusion lined her features as Ava grinned. 

“I am going to take a shower,” she said matter-of-factly. She plucked a random t-shirt from the closet along with a new set of clothes. 

“Can I come?” Cecilia whined, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend.

Ava paused just before she entered the bathroom, turning her head to look in her direction. “No.”

The door closed before she could come up with a rebuttal, leaving Cecilia alone in the bedroom. 

She groaned in frustration, this time allowing herself to flop back against the mattress. 

“Now that was just mean,” she grumbled. 

It was just loud enough for Ava to hear and bust out laughing, causing her to pout more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain


End file.
